Ours
by angela1997
Summary: "It was then that I realized no matter what anyone said our love was exactly that ours. And no one else's."


**A/N Ugh the fact that there are exactly 2999 stories on here was bugging the crap outta me so viola! 3000 stories! On a brighter note guess who's flying to England this weekend! Moi! Wish me lucky guys it's a six hour flight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Taylor Swift's song.**

* * *

_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_

_**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**_

_**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**_

_**But right now my time is theirs**_

Ugh Monday mornings. Also known as the absolute worst day ever. Being trapped in this godforsaken elevator while everyone stares at anything but each other is pure torture. I mean really what's so interesting about the floor? Or the buttons? Or the ceiling? Nothing! If Fabian was here things would be so much different. There's no way he'd be able to stand with all these people and not burst out laughing.

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, my choice is you**_

In all honesty not many people approve of my relationship. First it was our teachers in school; they thought we were too um physical with each other which totally wasn't true! Then after our fourth breakup our friends stopped approving with the exception of Amber of course. Then when we were 35 and both working in the same office building our boss disapproved because 'it's unprofessional for employees to date each other'. None of its ever mattered to me though. I'll always choose Fabian no matter what.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

He's always asking me 'Nina are you sure? Are you positive I'm worth it?'. He's normally really smart but when it comes to our relationship he's often dumber than a door knob. I don't know how many times I've had to reassure him I'm certain I've made the right choice with him.

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_

_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**_

_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_

_**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**_

I'll never forget the day Joy popped back into our lives. It was the night of our five year anniversary and he had taken me out to dinner. She walked in and spotting us, immediately scurried over pulling up a chair next to Fabian. Joy and I became closer after the Mask of Anubis ordeal but she never truly stopped pursuing Fabian. They even dated for a little while when we split up again during our senior year. Needless to say I was a little on the defense when she invited herself over to have dinner with us.

_**And you'll say**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

That was the night Fabian told me he was enlisting in the army. It was also the night he proposed to me after convincing me that I was his one and only. It was the night I realized I was completely and truly in love with him. It was when I realized he loved me, jealousy and all.

_**And it's not theirs to speculate**_

_**If it's wrong and**_

_**Your hands are tough**_

_**But they are where mine belong and**_

_**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**_

_**With this song for you**_

It was then that I realized no matter what anyone said our love was exactly that _**ours**_. And no one else's. Because my hands belong within his rough calloused ones as he plays with the ring on my finger. And despite the judgments of everyone around us no one could change how we were with each other.

_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**_

_**And I love the riddles that you speak**_

_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

_**'Cause my heart is yours**_

Because he loves the tiny gap between my teeth from where I was hit with a football. And I love how he always likes to surprise me. And no comment about the fact that he has the word Fabina tattooed on his shoulder from when he was drunk on a dare can change my mind about him.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**But they can't take what's ours**_

_**They can't take what's ours**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours **_

Monday mornings suck. Monday nights are so much better. When you're going home to your fiancé every night knowing that he's no longer required to fight overseas it's the best feeling in the world. Because knowing that he's always there and that our love is unbreakable is what keeps me going even when times are tough.

* * *

**A/N Eh I can do better. Like I said this was just to conquer my OCDness about this category. Review?**


End file.
